nphs_volleyballfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Kramer
(570)445-6611 *jim.kramer@sanofi.com KEY STRENGTHS *Ability to teach (sportsmanship, volleyball skills, volleyball strategy, etc…) *Knowledge of volleyball *History of local and state wide volleyball (High School and College) *Close friendships with the vast majority of local high school and college coaching staff & referees *Known and respected throughout the state for my involvement in volleyball (often consulted for college recruitment) *Active listener / observer of situations *Disciplined / Structured / Organized ACHIVEMENTS *Conference Record (High School + College, excluding Club): 108-12 *Overall Record (High School + College, excluding Club): 126-26 *3 “Top 8” appearance in Class AA State Championship *1 “Top 16” appearance in Class AA State Championship *1 Wyoming Valley Conference Championship *2 “Top 16” appearance in NCAA Division III National Championships *2 Keystone Class BB USVBA (State) Champion (Player) *1 Keystone Class B USA (State) Champion (Player) *Member of PA Volleyball Coaches Association COACHING EXPERIENCE High School 2010 – Present Assistant Coach, North Pocono Men’s Volleyball. (2015 – Present, under Jud Holdridge) Primary responsibilities included: *Varsity Setters Coach *Varsity Offensive Coordinator *Varsity Organizer (Stats, Scorekeeper, Directions, Newspapers, Web Reporting etc…) *JV Head Coach *Equal contribution (w/ Jud) on strategy, starting line-up, substitutions, practice agenda, etc… *Record: 11-1 (14-3 Overall) , Top 8 in States Volunteer Assistant Coach, North Pocono Men’s Volleyball. (2012 – 2015, under Jud Holdridge) Primary responsibilities included: *Assisted as Varsity Setters Coach *Assisted in Varsity Organization (Stats, Directions, Newspapers, Web Reporting etc…) *Equal contribution (w/ Jud & Joe) on strategy, starting line-up, substitutions, practice agenda, etc… *Record: **2014: 11-1 (14-3 Overall), Top 8 in States **2013: 12-0 (15-2 Overall), Conference Champions, Top 8 in States **2012: 11-1 (13-3 Overall), Top 16 in States Volunteer Assistant Coach, North Pocono Men’s Volleyball. (2011, under Bill Kline) Primary responsibilities included: *Assisted in Varsity Organization (Stats, Directions, etc…) *Record: 9-3 (9-4 Overall) Volunteer Assistant Coach, North Pocono Women’s Volleyball. (2010, under JoAnne Perry) Primary responsibilities included: *Varsity Setters Coach *Equal contribution (w/ JoAnne) on strategy, starting line-up, substitutions, practice agenda, etc… *Record: 13-4 (15-5 Overall) Club 2012 – Present Coach, Northeast Alliance Volleyball Club (AAU), U16 Boys’ Team (2012- present) Primary responsibilities included: *Head Coach (w/ 1 assistant – Pete McBade) *Player Grades: Freshman & young Sophomores *Schools: North Pocono, Wyoming Valley West, Lackawanna Trail, Dallas *Of the 10 Players on the 2012 Team, 5 were selected as all-conference players in 2014, 1 was the 2014 regional MVP *From the 2012-2014 teams, every player has started on their respective High School Varsity Teams Coach, Northeast Alliance Volleyball Club (AAU), U16 Girls’ Team (2014-present) Primary responsibilities included: *Head Coach (w/ 1 assistant – Dwayne Hall) *Player Grades: Freshman, young Sophomores & 8th Grade (primarily a U15 team) *Schools: North Pocono, Lackawanna Trail, Dallas, Holy Redeemer, Troy, Tunkhannock, Blue Ridge, Abington Heights *Majority of the tournaments we have played in have been U17 and have made the playoffs in half of them. Coach, Northeast Alliance Volleyball Club (AAU), U15 Girls’ Team (2012-2013) Primary responsibilities included: *Head Coach (w/ 1 assistant – 2012: JoAnne Perry, 2013: Dwayne Hall) *Player Grades: Freshman & 8th Grade *Schools: North Pocono, Lackawanna Trail, Dallas, Holy Redeemer, Crestwood, Western Wayne *Won 1 Tournament (Millersville). Placed 2nd twice (Palmyra & Kutztown) *From the 2012-2013 teams, every player has played or started on their respective High School Varsity Teams *Every player from the 2013 team, played in the 2014 district tournament College 1987 – 1988 Volunteer Assistant Coach, University of Scranton Women’s Volleyball. (1987 – 1988, under Kevin Cleary) Primary responsibilities included: *Setters Coach *Defense Coach *Equal contribution (w/ Kevin) on strategy, starting line-up, substitutions, practice agenda, etc… *Record: **1987: 16-0 (17-1 Overall), Conference Champions, Top 16 in NCAA Div III Tourney **1988: 16-0 (17-1 Overall), Conference Champions, Top 16 in NCAA Div III Tourney PLAYING EXPERIENCE *Penn State, University Park, USVBA Club Team (Class BB), Defensive Specialist / Setter (1983-1984) *Penn State, University Park, USVBA Club Team (Class A), Setter (1985-1986) *Pocono Pounders, USVBA Club Team (Class A/BB), Setter (1987-1990) – Including 2 Keystone (State) Class BB Championships *NEVBA (Northeast Volleyball Association) USA Club Team (Class BB/B), Coach/Captain/Setter (1991-1994) – Including 1 Keystone (State) Class B Championships *Multiple local leagues, including, but not limited to: Dunmore YMCA (manage the league), Carbondale YMCA, Pocono Mountain High School, Dunmore Community Center, Forest City Kennedy Field, Green Gables *Pottstown Rumble (2011-2013) EDUCATION & PROFESSIONAL CAREER Professional Career Director of Global Functional Planning and Resource Management *Sanofi Pasteur, Research & Development *Responsible for the global Planning, Staffing and Budgeting of 1400 staff at 6 locations *11 direct or indirect staff (3 in US, 3 in Canada, 5 in France) College Penn State University: *University Park, PA 1982 – 1986 *Partial Scholarship (Academic) *BS Finance High School North Pocono High School: *Moscow, Pa 1978 – 1982 *Top 10% of class *National Honor Society *3 Yr Football Letterman *2 Yr Track Letterman *President Varsity Club